


A Constellation for Makkachin

by Kiranokira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Constellation Crafting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Viktor Is Not Above Using His Dog’s Likeness to Woo His Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Viktor grew up surrounded by constellations made by the Katsuki family, and today he’ll finally commission one of his own from the loveliest of the Katsukis.





	A Constellation for Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

> On occasion, I jot down drabbles on [my Tumblr](http://kyashin.tumblr.com/post/174051381390/a-constellation-for-makkachin-as-a-birthday-gift) and I loved the idea of this one enough to post it here. ♡ I might extend it into something longer someday—for now, I’m still playing with ideas. :)

As a birthday gift to himself, Viktor strides into the Katsuki star alignment shop after dark and custom orders a constellation in the shape of Makkachin.

It’s his first constellation, but Viktor’s done his research: typical orders contain between four and five stars because charting and crafting constellations takes incredible nuance and skill. The whole process combined costs a fortune even at the lowest price ranges.

Viktor knows this and has planned on four, with five as a concession only if necessary.

He of course forgets this the moment he’s in the shop standing before a squat pedestal where the heart-rendingly lovely reason he’s here is crouched in a shining clutch of stars. Katsuki Yuuri smiles at him through the starlight of the constellation he’s working on, and Viktor says, “Hello, Yuuri,” through a dry throat.

“Good evening, Viktor,” Yuuri says, peering up at him through his fringe.

Viktor pretends this hasn’t destroyed him.

Yuuri’s first constellation—made when he was eleven—sits at the base of the mountain near the village temple. It’s a guardian tortoise that shimmers when villagers offer it sweets. His second and third constellations were privately bought (not by Viktor), and his fourth, a fox, sits on a branch of the tree constellation his mother made. There are at least six more that Viktor’s been able to identify by rumor and feeling alone, and two he’s not 100% convinced of but that Yuuri must have had at least a helping hand in.

Yuuri’s light is everywhere in their village, but Yuuri himself rarely ventures into the thick of village social life. He connects with the villagers through his mostly anonymous constellations, and Viktor has pined for that clever mind and passionate imagination ever since they were children.

“I’d love to,” Yuuri says, when he hears Viktor’s proposal. Of the constellation. “Can you bring her by, so I can work from life?”

Viktor says of course, distracted by the soft melody of Yuuri’s voice.

There’s warmth in Yuuri’s eyes when he says, “You’re, ah, welcome to come back and watch.”

As fortunes go, the cost of ten and a half stars isn’t all so different from four or five.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hadakanomind) | [Tumblr](http://kyashin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
